


Just Strangers

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Strangers, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Their eyes meet as the doors open and he walks in, and Alec smiles, immediately feeling at home under the gaze of the man who he has never once talked to in his life yet feels like he knows anyway.





	Just Strangers

Their eyes meet as the doors open and he walks in, and Alec smiles, immediately feeling at home under the gaze of the man who he has never once talked to in his life yet feels like he knows anyway.

This thing of theirs has been going on for months, subtle glances, sheepish grins when they’re caught looking, raised eyebrows at the less socially conscious passengers, and the overwhelming feeling that even though both of them are always physically alone on their trip home, at least they have each other to silently communicate with.

That is, until today, because instead of sitting in his usual seat across from Alec, the man settles down right beside him and says in a low but smooth voice, “I’ll bet you $10 that the lady with the two cats in her purse and the guy with the head-sized hole in the back of his shirt get into a fight about their allergies today.”


End file.
